Screaming in the dungeon
by Silver Queen
Summary: {One-shot}The crucius curse is a nasty thing... Peter listens to screaming in the dungeon and remembers how he came to be there.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters associated with it belong to JK Rowling.

**Authors notes:** I wanted to write a story that showed that Peter may once have deserved to be a friend of James, Sirius and Remus, that he didn't _willingly_ betray them. We all know, using Neville's parents as examples, that the Unforgivable curses can damage the mind, so I though of this.

**

* * *

**

****

**Screaming in the dungeon**

__

__

_"I'll never bow to you, Voldemort!" Peter spat at the dark lord, his chains clinking with his vehemence. He was a young lad, only just out of Hogwarts, yet recruited into the Order of the Phoenix. He had been part of the infamous Marauders, a small part granted, but a part all the same._

_Voldemort laughed..._

Voldemort laughed... High pitched his voice was, as cruel and sharp as a newly forged blade, yet as cold as an Arctic winter.

"**Crucio,"** He cursed not caring that Wormtail still sniveled on the floor beside him. The auror screamed in pain, his cries echoing through the dungeon, loud and clear.

_**"Crucio,"** He cursed and Peter wormed on the floor, pain wracking his body, warping his mind. He would never bow to that scum, never betray his friends! He screamed as the curse continued, the prolonged pain more than he could bear._

_Around him the Death Eaters laughed, revelling in his pain, only glad that it was not them... this time. He knew who they all were; they did not bother to hide behind hoods, something that bothered him more than the pain. If they expected him to leave they would not have been so careless._

_There was Snape, a boy who had been his enemy all though his years at Hogwarts. No not his enemy, James' enemy, Sirius' enemy, Remus' enemy. Snape was sneering, not laughing, but still taking pleasure in his pain, he was sure._

Snape was sneering at the auror on the ground, not laughing, like the others; he never laughed, not even at the pain of others. Wormtail hated him, hated him more than he hated the others, even the Master. Snape reminded him who he had been before.

The auror wasn't screaming anymore; the Master had stopped the curse. The only sound in the dungeon was the harsh breathing of the prisoner and the fading echoes of laughter.

_The only sound in the dungeon was the sound of harsh breathing and the fading echoes of laughter. Peter curled up on the cold stone floor, his blond hair was sticky with blood, his blue eyes scrunched up with pain. He wouldn't beg, not with this monster, not now._

"_**Crucio," **He started again, wand trained at the body on the floor. Another scream tore its way out of Peter's throat. Merlin! It hurt so much! _

_Minutes passed, or perhaps hours, it could even have been days, he couldn't tell. The pain wrapped around his mind, removing him from reality. He heard doors clanging; shutting him within his own mind, voices yelling; tormenting him, and he heard the screams of others; worst of all._

Minutes passed, and the auror lay on the ground, he was broken, Wormtail was sure, this one hadn't lasted very long. Most lasted at least a day, and he himself had taken a week. Sure enough the broken body, Wormtail could no longer think of it as an auror, began to whimper.

"No more," it sobbed, "No more."

_"No more," he sobbed, "No more." They paid him no heed, again torturing him with the crucio. Voldemort wasn't here right now he knew, the presence of their lord was the only way to tell the passage of time._

_The door creaked open, and in came the gilded steps of one who could only be the Master. Sure enough the cold merciless voice rang out through the dungeon._

"_Are you ready to be a good boy now?" he taunted in that demeaning, unfunny way._

"_Yes," Peter sobbed, his mind wrecked, his body broken, "Yes"_

"_Yes, What?" Voldemort demanded, his voice high and cold._

"_Yes, Master"_

"Yes, Master" Peter snivelled as he scurried away, leaving the auror screaming in the dungeon. 


End file.
